


Midnight Memories

by rebelheart87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry make a new midnight memory.<br/>The clock on the nightstand reads 12:04 and the full moon is rising high into the night sky.<br/>Across the room, in the doorway, a couple stumbles through and lands on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Harry leans over Louis, their mouths pressed against one another, and their fingers are entwined in two heads of hair that are in desperate need of a trim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyBlossom56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlossom56/gifts).



The clock on the nightstand reads 12:04 and the full moon is rising high into the night sky.  
Across the room, in the doorway, a couple stumbles through and lands on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Harry leans over Louis, their mouths pressed against one another, and their fingers are entwined in two heads of hair that are in desperate need of a trim.  
Using moonlight coming through the window, they quickly undress one another. Seams pull taut, a button pops, a muffled curse is said as legs get caught in skintight denim.  
But then all the bits of material are gone, strewn about the room in what will most likely look like a tornado aftermath in the morning, and the two bodies are together, flesh on flesh, in the middle of a size king mattress.  
Words aren't spoken. They've done this so many times now that they don't need to talk as they ready one another for the carnal activities that will begin in mere minutes.  
Soft moans escape Harry.  
He bites his bottom lip as Lou wraps a hand around his cock, squeezing and tugging until he's hard as can be. Harry drags his lover close, feeling him stretch across his overheated body, and he lifts his hips so he can feel their dicks rub against one another.  
Then he's got one hand in Lou's hair, the other on a hip, and he rolls them both until he's on on top and his precious love is beneath him.  
He moves quickly down Lou's body, his mouth leaving a scorching trail from neck to hip, and then he's got his lips wrapped around Lou's cock and he hears the sharp inhale as Lou rocks his hips forward. He smiles, mouth full, and bobs his head as he listens to the muffled groans as Lou turns and tucks his head into the pillows.  
He takes his time, drawing out a few gasps and grunts, and savors the taste of the precum that is leaking from the tip of Lou's dick. Then Harry releases him with a *pop* and moves his mouth down to his man's balls. He runs his tongue over the sac, his hand continuing to pump Lou's cock, and sucks on the sensitive skin.  
"Harry.. Need you.."  
"All in good time, Luv."  
"Fuck that. Now!"  
Harry chuckles at his boyfriend's impatience but rises, quickly, and crawls up the bed to open the drawer of the nightstand. He fishes around and grabs the first bottle he can. He turns around and finds Lou on his stomach, his hips slowly grinding against the mattress. Popping the top off the bottle, Harry lifts it to his nose and inhales.  
"Strawberry," he drawls out.  
They have many great memories that involve this fruit, or this scent of lube, and he sees Lou bite the pillow and grind his hips again, obviously thinking of some of those memories as well.  
Harry moves around so that he's behind his boyfriend and he stares at the curve of his ass in the pale moonlight. Before he can stop himself his hand comes down on one cheek. The smack reverberates throughout the room, as does the shocked voice of the man beneath him.  
"Harry! Fuck!"  
But Harry just bites his lip, to keep his chuckle inside, and massages the pink skin. A contented sigh now escapes Lou's mouth. He bends in half, pressing a quick kiss on the abused cheek, and then rises to his knees while opening the bottle once more.  
He squirts a dollop of the fragrant substance on two fingers before growling out one breathy sentence.  
"Spread them, Lou."  
Harry watches Lou grab both cheeks, pulling them apart, and then he presses those two fingers against Lou's hole, sliding them up and down so that the liquid can help prepare the way for his cock. He slowly dips one finger inside, biting his lip as he hears Lou groan. He pushes farther, then retreats. Over and over he does this, adding that second finger soon, priming the love of his life for the larger appendage that is pulsing between his own legs.  
"Are you ready for me, Louis?"  
"Yes. Fuck. Please."  
Harry smiles and removes his fingers, the scent of strawberry filling his senses. He pours a bit more lube onto his fingers and fists his cock a few times. He bites his lip as he pulls Lou up some, and he places the head of cock at Lou's entrance.  
Then he's pushing forward, listening to Louis groan, and feeling his dick enveloped by the tight heat that makes him feel content and crazy at the same time.  
He rocks his hips, thrusting back and forth, and he places both hands on Lou's ass. The feeling is overwhelming, like always. He moves his hands so that they're gripping Lou's hips instead, and he uses that grip to set a steady pace of sure, deep thrusts.  
There are small, muffled noises every time he pulls Lou back onto his dick, and each one makes his fingers flex with power. He needs to move faster, but he wants to make sure its good for Lou.  
So he covers his lover's smaller body, pushing him flat onto the mattress, and then he slips an arm under them so that he can keep Lou close as he rolls them both backward slightly so they're on one side. Then he uses that hand to tilt Lou's head sideways so he can kiss him. Lou reaches up and holds Harry's head fondly as they make out, then he's gripping the long hair as Harry rocks his hips.  
A moan escapes Lou's mouth and he buries his face in the pillow as he holds onto Harry. In turn, Harry reaches down and his fingers grasp Lou's cock. He moves his hand in time with his dick, bucking his hips faster as he nuzzles Lou's neck.  
"I love you so much," he grumbles.  
Lou's mumbled response makes him bite down on the column of his throat. He loves it when he can make Lou incoherent.  
"Are you getting close, Luv?"  
Lou doesn't answer, just nods his head as he let's out another gasp.  
"I wanna see you come. I want to feel you come all over my hand. My precious, little Lou bear."  
Lou's hand is tugging on Harry's hair. He's pulling him and whispering 'bite.' Harry bites his own lip as he focuses on making Louis lose control before he follows. He nips at his neck, he grips Lou's cock harder, he thrusts into him faster.  
"Come on, Lou. Come for me, Luv."  
A few more thrusts and Harry gets his wish.  
Louis cries out his name. He tightens around Harry's cock. Harry feels his hand become sticky as he continues to pump Lou's dick.  
"God, you're so hot when you come, Lou. So hot, baby."  
The only response he gets is a whimper. It's like a trigger. He's helped Lou find release, and now he wants his own. That whimper gives him tunnel vision. He holds Lou close as he bucks his hips. He pulls out, almost completely, and he thrusts back in.  
There's another whimper, then a whispered 'god, yes' and Harry is gone.  
He explodes inside Lou, his hips jerking in time with his release. When he's done, when he's spent, he stays lodged inside Lou. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want this to end. Louis tips his head sideways and Harry leans down to give him a quick peck.  
"Love you, Harold."  
"Love you, Lou."  
Harry slides himself out slowly, Lou's hiss making him twitch with sated pleasure. Then he envelopes his love in a tight embrace.  
"Going to be the big spoon for once," Louis asks. Harry can hear the smile in his voice.  
"Just this once," he says with a chuckle. Then he presses a quick kiss to he back of Lou's head and snuggles against him, falling asleep to the soft snores of the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Larry fic! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
